We're gonna save Naruto world!
by Fairytale913
Summary: Five best friends are given the chance to change the fate for everyone in Naruto world, big challenges and dangers awaits them, because their knowledge can either be the worlds salvation or it's doom. "So you are telling us that the fate of the World is in our hand?" "Thats correct" "How the fucking hell are we supposed to do this shit!" "Dimitri no cussing!" Varnings inside


**Hi I'm Fantasychild13 this is my first story so please be nice, any flames will be used to burn Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books**

**Kakashi: WHAT?! *Holds his precious books close to him***

**Me: *smiles innocently* anyway Shisui do the disclaimer**

**Shisui: Fantasychild13 doesn't own the story or any of the characters from Naruto except her own, if she did Orochimaru's soul would have been turned into Shinigami's rug a long time ago.**

**(Edited 2/1 - 2015)**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

Name of Jutsus and change of POV/Location

(authors comments)

Chapter 1: The story starts

Maria's POV

"Mary slow the fuck down!" Yelled a silver haired guy.

"Come on guys I want to get there before the shop close!" Yelled the girl named Mary back.

The other two just sighs and I laugh quietly at our friend behavior while I adjust my bag.

Oh right I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maria and I'm 17 years old, I have wavy orange tipped brown hair that reach my chest, mist colored eyes, lightly tanned skin and are 1, 63 cm tall. I also have a tattoo on my left upper arm in shape of a white rose with the Japanese kanji for love in black above the rose, I'm a shy pacifist and doesn't talk much but if you hurt me friends then you better run for your life, which makes me the "Itachi" in our group.

But enough about me and let me tell you what's going on. Our friend Mary is taking us to a shop where she saw them selling a set of five necklaces symbolizing Taijutsu, Fūinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu and Medic. If you haven't figured it out yet, me and my friends are all Narutads, some of us more extreme than others.

"Maria you are spacing out again" I hear a voice say.

"Huh?" I look up and see my other friend Rebecca in front of me. Rebecca is also 17 years old, she got waist length copper tinted golden hair, silver liquid eyes and porcelain pale skin. She are only 1, 60 cm tall which make her the shortest one in our group but she is also the biggest Narutad among us, she's loyal, kind hearted, caring and if it wasn't for her, our group of friends would have split up a long time ago that's why she is "Pain" and "Konan" in our group.

She looks at me and smirks.

"Are you thinking about Gaara again?"

I look away to hide my blush when she says His name, all of my friends knows that I have a huge crush on Gaara and I sometimes spaces out while thinking of him (Me: It's true she does! Maria: *blushes like Hinata*).

"No I was thinking why we never heard of this shop before"

She hums in agreement.

"Yea it's weird. I thought we knew about all the shops in this neighborhood"

Suddenly we hear a lot of cussing, I look up and spots Mary laughing at our silver haired friend who's laying face down on the ground.

"That's what's you get for calling me an idiot Dimitri!"

Dimitri is 18 years old with shoulder length silver hair, amber colored eyes and 3 piercings in each ear. He has light tan skin and is 1, 88 cm tall which makes him the tallest one in the group. He cuss a lot, have a very hot temper and have a hard time to trust new people. In other words he is the "Hidan" in our group, he appear cruel on the outside he is really nice to us because he knows us so well (Dimitri: I am not! Becca: yes you are and try not to deny it Dimitri: *sulks in a corner* Me: anyway continue with the story).

Dimitri grumbles for himself while getting up from the ground mumbling.

"Bitch…"

As soon the words leaves his mouth he gets hit in the head and falls down on the ground again, a brown haired guy stands next to him and glares at him.

"I told you no cussing little bro"

"Oh shut up Adrian you bastard"

Adrian is 20 years old with shoulder length dark brown hair and green/brown eyes, he is 1, 84 cm tall and has slightly darker skin then his brother Dimitri, he is calm, smart and often sarcastic, he has very big trust issues and pretty much only trust us in the group. He's only a Narutad about the characters, anything else doesn't he remember so much about everything else, he is also the only one who can keep his brother in check which makes him the "Kakuzu" in our group.

I sigh and walk over to Mary.

"Mary are we there yet?"

Mary is 17 years too but is the youngest one in the group by 3 months, she has shoulder length chocolate brown, jade green eyes, slightly pale skin and are 1, 72 cm tall. She is cheerful, goofy and caring but a slow thinker which makes her the "Tobi" in our group, but that's why we love her. She is also an extreme Narutad just like Rebecca and she also have a huge crush on Shisui just like me with Gaara.

She looks around us before nodding and points.

"It's over there"

I look where she's pointing and sees a small antique shop, Rebecca looks at us and says.

"Well then, shall we go?"

We all nod before we start walking to the shop. When we get insidethe shop the walls are covered in old paintings and masks, I even sees a few katanas and shurikens on some shelves, we all starts looking around for the necklaces so we can buy them.

"Can I help you?"

We all jumps in shock and turns to the cash register, there stands an old Asian man with featureless pale eyes, no eyebrows, long white hair that is combed to the left and have a single chin length lock hanging on the right side of his face. I can't shake of the feeling that I have seen him somewhere before and looks at the others, I can tell from their faces that they are thinking just like me about the old man.

"Yes we are looking for a set of five necklaces with different kanji"

I look at Rebecca grateful for her to break the tension that had surrounded us.

He looks at all of us and seems to think for a moment before he speaks.

"Yes those necklaces, while I go and get them why don't you youngsters look at the ninja weapons on that wall"

He points at a wall completely covered in all kinds of ninja weapons before he walks to the backroom, Dimitri walks straight to the wall and picks up a pitch black scythe with blood red flames and a metal cord attached to the end. Adrian goes next and picks a pair of sai daggers with dark blue handles and a matching katana, next went Mary and she picked a pair of turquoise fans that are as long as her forearm with butterfly pattern and razor edges. When she backs away does Rebecca walk forward and looks over the wall before taking a bow of dark wood that has purple lightning pattern all over and a matching holster with silver colored arrows. Finally I walk up to the wall and checks out all the weapons, my eyes catch sight of a dark brown staff pole with rose vines engraved over both ends of the staff.

"I see all of you have found a weapon to your liking"

We all turn around and see the man with a small rectangular box in his hands. He puts it down on the desk and we all gets closer to him, he opens the box and there laying proudly in white velvet are the five necklaces, each one made from a different gem, topaz, emerald, sapphire, ruby and amethyst.

"How much?" I ask calmly.

The old man smiles lightly before saying.

"How about this, if you allow me to hear which one of go gets which necklace and why, if I like the answer then I'll give you the weapons And necklaces for free"

We look at the old man chocked before looking at each and nod, Rebecca steps forward and starts telling him.

"Mary is the one who gets genjutsu because she is the one in our group with most knowledge about different genjutsu's and the effects they have on the human mind"

Mary smiles brightly before Rebecca continues.

"Adrian is the one who gets kenjutsu because his great knowledge of weapons and his great skill in sword arts which he's been training in since he was young. Dimitri gets medic and just like his brothers knowledge of weapons he himself has a great knowledge plants and herbs and the healing and damaging effects they have on the human body"

I look at Adrian and Dimitri who both smirks in pride over our groups "leaders" words.

"Maria is the one who gets taijutsu thanks to her natural skill in martial arts which she has training in for over 10 years and her knowledge of the body's strong and weak point"

I blush lightly over the praise.

"And lastly myself will get Fūinjutsu because my artistic skills, my great knowledge over seals and my ability to memorize drawings in matter of seconds"

She takes a deep breath after she finish explaining for the old man, he smiles satisfied and for some reason proudly too before he gives each one of us the necklaces we wanted. I put my necklace on and a weird feeling wash over my body like something got added to my body.

"Remember if you all want to stay when you are done with your mission, just tell Hagoromo"

"Huh…?"

I don't get a chance to ask what he meant before all of us gets enveloped in a flash of light.

**There you have it the first chapter of the story hope you liked it**

**Please Rate and Review I really want to know what you all think**


End file.
